Bad day
by HOBxBOS
Summary: Sara's having a bad day. Who will make her day better?
1. Saras bad day

Sara was having a bad day as usual. She had a decomp for a case and while she was at the scene, she slipped into the lake where the scene was. She got to work with Greg, which wasn't a bad thing, but he was on the phone with his girlfriend the whole ride back and she had to listen to him saying, "No you hang up first. No you. No you." That little bit of conversation went on for about ten minutes until Sara grabbed the phone out of his hands and shut it.

"What was that about?" Greg asked her.

"Someone had to hang up." She replied.

"Why are you so moody today?" He asked.

"I don't know Greg. Maybe because we just had a decomp, and I fell in it. Now, I smell even more like death." Sara rudely replied.

"Ok. Ok. No need to snap at me." He said.

Ten minutes later they got back to the lab. Sara was already working overtime.

"Hey do you still need me? I'm already late for my date." Greg cautiously asked.

"Nope. Go ahead." She said.

"Ok. Bye." He left.

Sara was getting really frustrated because this case was going no where. She put the evidence away and went to her locker to get her vest. She slammed her locker shut.

"Hey what did that locker ever do to you?" Warrick asked.

"I'm not in the mood Warrick." Sara just quickly put on her vest and grabbed her gun.

"Where are you going?" Warrick asked as he grabbed his stuff out of his locker to go home.

"I have to go back to the scene." She said as she grabbed her gun and badge.

"Why don't you finish tomorrow? Then you'll have Greg with you, and you will be well rested." Warrick suggested.

"No. I'm not tired." She replied quickly trying to leave without being questioned.

"Well then come out for a drink with me. I mean, I was going out anyways. And I'd love the company." He suggested.

"I really should try to finish the case." She was starting to get annoyed.

"Come on. You're already on overtime. Lets go. On me." He's still trying to pry her away from work.

"Fine. I could use a few drinks." She said, while putting her stuff away in her locker. She grabbed her jacket and followed him out.

They took their own cars and drove to a bar about ten minutes away from the lab. They went inside and grabbed a seat at the bar.

"Captain and Coke." Sara ordered.

"Make it two." Warrick said. He glanced at Sara and could tell that she was tired.

"Alright coming up." The bartender said.

They were there for about an hour and a half. Sara was pretty much drunk. Warrick didn't have as much to drink because he knew he'd have to drive them home.

"Yous know. Gregsss in a pretty seriousssss relationsssshipsss." Sara slurred.

"Ok, I think you've had enough. Lets get you home." Warrick answered as he stood to help her up.

"I don'ts wannaaasss." She complained but stood when he held his hand for her to take. Once she stood, she slightly wavered. He put his arm around her waist and led her to his car.

He drove to her apartment. He walked her to her door and when he was about to leave, she grabbed his hand. He looked at her confused but before he could ask, she kissed him.

"We really shouldn't." He said after breaking apart.

"Yeah..." She answered back.

They just looked at each other and kissed again. They went into her apartment and he shut the door.


	2. The aftermath

Sara's alarm clock went off. She shut it off and went to stretch when she felt an arm around her waist. She froze. She slowly turned and looked at the person. She was shocked when she realized that it was her coworker Warrick Brown. She slowly got out of bed careful not to wake him. She went and took a shower. After an hour she walked out of the bathroom and saw Warrick sitting on her couch.

"Uhh...hi." She said.

"Hi." There was an awkward silence.

"So want me to bring you to get your car?" He offered.

"Ummm...sure." Sara said as she grabbed her purse.

They both got into Warricks' car and was silent the whole ride. They got to the bars' parking lot. She got out.

"Uh thanks Warrick." Sara said before she shut the door.

"No problem. See you at work." He watched her get into her car before he drove off.

By the time they got to the lab everyone else was already in the break room waiting.

"So...you guys are late." Greg said as he was making his famous Blue Hawaiian coffee.

"Greg, we're ten minutes early." Warrick said as he sat next to Nick on the couch.

"Oh...well usually Sara's here like two hours before shift starts." Greg poured himself some coffee. He went to take a sip when Sara walked by and took the cup out of his hand.

"Well thanks Greg. Since I've been here sooo long I think I deserve some good coffee." She sat down next to Catherine at the table.

"But that's my coffee! And you just got here!" He complained.

"But since I get here two hours early all the time, I'm exhausted." She took a sip of his precious coffee.

"You're mean. Twisting my words around." He stuck his tongue out at her then poured a cup for himself.

"And you're really mature. How old are you again?" She asked sarcastically.

Greg just pouted. Then he sat next to Nick on the couch. Catherine was sitting at the table reading People's magazine.

"Did you guys know that John Mayer proposed to Jennifer Anniston?" She asked.

"You know Cath, pretty much all of the stuff in those magazines are fake." Nick said.

"Do you have proof of that Nicky?" She asked.

"It's obvious." He replied.

"Says you." She just kept reading her magazine.

Grissom walked in. He glanced around the room to make sure everyone was present.

"Ok, so Warrick, Nick, and Sara. You three will be working with Brass on a 419. Cath, you and Greg have 420." Grissom said as he handed out their paper slips.

"What are you going to be doing?" Catherine asked as she put her magazine down.

"I have a meeting to attend to with the sheriff and Ecklie." He responded before leaving.

"I drive." Sara said before Nick or Warrick had the chance to say anything.

"Can I drive?" Greg asked Catherine with wide puppy dog eyes.

"No." Catherine replied quickly.

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because. You've already crashed three vehicles." She responded.

"But those weren't my fault! How many times do I have to tell you guys that?" He pouted.

"When you prove that you can drive a company car without getting it crashed, stolen, or vandalized." Sara said before leaving to get her stuff from her locker. Everyone followed her and then they all left to go to their scenes.

During the car ride, Nick realized that neither Warrick nor Sara has said a thing to each other.

"Are you two in a fight or something?" He asked.

"Uh no. Why do you ask?" Sara replied.

"Because you two haven't said a word to each other. And now that I think of it, you two haven't said a word at all. What's going on?" Nick was looking back and forth between them before they answered.

"Nothing. There's just nothing to talk about." Sara turned on the windshield wipers as it started to rain.

"Right. There are a lot of things to talk about. Like penguins. Did you know that there are at least 17 different breeds of penguins?" Nick asked them.

"Dude, is there anything you don't know about birds?" Warrick asked him.

" There is the Royal Penguin, Yellow-eyed Penguin, Emperor Penguin,..." Nick started completely ignoring what Warrick asked.

"Think he actually knows that he's naming them?" Warrick chuckled as he asked Sara.

"I don't know. It's like birds are the only thing on his mind." She chuckled along with him.

"...African Penguin, King Penguin, Galapagos Penguin, and the Rockhopper Penguin. There all 17." He finished grinning triumphantly. Warrick and Sara just looked at each other and laughed.

"What?" Nick was confused.

"Nothing Nicky. You watch too much of the Discovery Channel." Sara laughed.

"You can never get enough of the Discovery Channel." He said in a serious voice.

Sara and Warrick just looked at each other and started laughing.

"What? It's true!" Nick argued.

"Ok Nicky." Sara said while wiping her eyes.

"Fine. Discovery Channel marathon. Friday. My house." He said.

"Sorry Nicky. But I'm working." Sara told him.

"I'll join you Nick." Warrick said as he hid his smile.

They got to the scene.

"What took so long?" Brass asked.

"It was pouring. Can't speed in the rain." Sara told him before grabbing her kit.

"Since when does that stop you?" Brass asked her in a serious tone.

"I don't speed!" Sara told him as she was heading towards the house.

"Yeah. And I don't like birds." Nick sarcastically replied.

They worked in the house. Warrick and Sara didn't talk about anything that didn't relate to the case they were working on. After several hours they finally finished. Sara was heading towards her car when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned and saw Warrick.

"Uh hey." She looked everywhere but at him.

"I think we should talk about last night." He was really uncomfortable but wanted to talk about it.

"Uh I don't know. I really have to get home." She replied, not really wanting to talk about it or mention it.

"If we don't talk about it, then it's just going to be uncomfortable between us until we do. And the others are starting to notice. I've had Greg come up to me three times asking if we were in a fight. And Catherine keeps asking the same thing. We need to talk." He told her. He stared right at her but noticed she wouldn't look at him.

"Um ok. How about at the diner?" She offered still not looking at him.

"I'll meet you there." They both got into their cars and drove to the diner.


	3. The talk and the incident

1Sara and Warrick drove to the diner. They both got a table.

"So...about...last night." Sara started.

"We were both very drunk." Warrick stated.

"Yeah. It was a mistake." Sara said, although she didn't want it to be.

"Yeah. It shouldn't have happened." Warrick agreed although his heart told him otherwise.

"Well. It's agreed then. It was a mistake." Sara ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah." Warrick sighed. Then their pagers went off. "Ugh work. To think, we just got off."

"Lets head out." They both left. They drove back to work. They met the others in the break room.

"Well now that we're all here. Four db's. It's a bloodbath so we're all on it." Grissom stated. They all headed out towards the address.

"It's gruesome guys. Just thought I'd warn you." Brass told them with a grim look on his face.

"Thanks Brass." Catherine and Grissom were the first to go in.

"I'll have perimeter." Nick offered.

"I'll take the back. You take front." Warrick said and they went their ways. But without anyone noticing Warrick snuck a glance at Sara.

"So we are?" Greg asked.

"Inside." Sara said. They headed inside. Catherine was in the first room. Then Grissom was in the one next to that. "Take the bathroom."

Greg nodded and walked in there. Sara walked into the last room. She took pictures of the scene and shook her head sadly. She looked down at the ground and saw some blood at the side of the bed. She quietly crouched to the ground and pulled out her gun. When she got close to the bed, a hand came out and grabbed her arm. She flinched and jumped backwards.

"BRASS!" Sara called out once she noticed it was one of the girls. She helped her from under the bed and held a hand to her slit throat. "Shh it's ok."

"C-Cam...Cam-mie." The girl choked out.

"I'm Sara." She paused. "I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" She yelled. The girl was trying to say something else but Sara couldn't understand. And before Sara could say anything the girl died while holding Saras hand. Then Brass ran in the room.

"Oh...I didn't hear you until you just called." Brass looked somewhat upset. Sara walked outside. Brass followed. "Did she say anything?"

"Her name. Cammie. That's all she could say." Sara told him sadly. Greg came outside to see how she was.

"How are you?" He asked and then hugged her.

"I'm getting back to work." She started to walk away.

"Nick's in the kitchen. Why don't you go help him? I'll finish up in the room." Grissom told her. Sara just nodded and went around back. She went in through the door.

"Hey." Nick said. Sara just nodded and went to work. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She was dusting the doorhandle for prints.

"You know, it's good that you were there. She didn't die alone." Nick told her.

"We usually don't see the victim alive. We're always too late." She replied. Nick just nodded and they went back to work. It was after shift. They finished the case and arrested the guy. They were all in the locker room.

"That was a tough case." Greg spoke what everyone else was thinking.

"Yeah. At least we got the guy." Catherine grabbed her stuff from her locker. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I could use a drink. Anyone want to join?

"Yeah sure. I'll go." Nick agreed.

"Count me in." Greg said excited already.

"Sure." Warrick nodded. They all looked at Sara who was just staring into her locker.

"Sar?" Catherine walked to her with concern on her face. "Are you ok?"

"What?" She turned to everyone. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Are you going to go with us?" Greg asked.

"Go where?" Sara was confused about what they were talking about.

"We're going out for dinks. Want to come?" Catherine asked while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No thanks guys. I'm just going to head home. Long shift." She grabbed her stuff, said bye, and walked out. They all watched her go.

"I feel bad for her." Greg said.

"Me too. I couldn't imagine what that could've been like." Catherine agreed with him then shut her locker and got ready to leave.

"So lets go." They all headed out. Warrick was very concerned about Sara but decided that she needed her space, especially from him, so he just sent her a text message.

Sara was at home when she got it. She was on the couch thinking. She opened her phone.

'You ever need to talk to someone Sar, I'm here. Anytime. Warrick.'

She smiled. Then she took a sip of her beer and just sat on the couch to think about things.


	4. Talk about embarrassing

It was a week after the incident and Sara was feeling much better. She thought about some things and decided that there was something that she had to do. She went to Warrick's house and knocked. He answered the door.

"Sara? What's up?" He let her inside. They both sat on the couch.

"I lied." She told him straight out.

"You lied? What did you lie about?" He looked at her confused.

"When I said that it was a mistake. Us...together. You know? I lied. I don't think it was a mistake." She bravely told him. She watched as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Then he rubbed his face and faced her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sara. I'm........." He went to explain something to her but then a girl walked out of Warrick's bedroom wearing nothing but his button up shirt. Sara immediately blushed and felt real stupid.

"Warrick are you coming back to bed? Oh....I'll just be in here." The girl awkwardly turned back and went into the room.

"Sara.........." Warrick started but she immediately stood up.

"I'm sorry. I should go." She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. Warrick watched her go.

"Damn it." He grabbed a beer and sat on the couch.

Sara drove home. Once she got there she slammed her door shut and kicked the wall in frustration and embarrassment. She went and grabbed a beer then turned on the TV.

It was the next day of work.

"We don't really have much today. So everyone's going to be partnered up." Grissom told them before he handed out assignments. "Nick and Catherine, you two have a missing person. Meet Brass there." He handed them their slip. "Sara and Warrick..........."

"Actually, I was thinking I could work with Greg today. If that's alright with you both of course." Sara quickly said. She didn't want to work with Warrick after what happened.

"Umm....ok. Greg? Are you alright with that?" Grissom looked towards Greg, who was smiling.

"Of course I'm alright with that! We haven't had a case with just the two of us in a while." He smiled at Sara. She smiled back. Warrick frowned, knowing that their friendship was changed.

"Well then, you two have a db. Meet Vartaan there. Warrick you're with me. We have Sofia." He handed them their assignment slip. They all left to their scenes.

After they all finished their scenes they were all in the locker room.

"So Catherine and I were talking and decided to go to the diner. Anyone want to join?" Nick asked as he was putting away his stuff.

"Sure. I'm in." Greg agreed. He shut his locker and was waiting for the others.

"Yeah. I'll go." Warrick looked at Sara wondering if she was going to go.

"I'm just going to go home. I have paperwork to fill out." She shut her locked and left.

"She's been like that all day. I have no idea what's gotten into her. I tried talking to her about it, but she just said that nothing was wrong except the fact that we were investigating the death of a young boy." Greg explained to them all.

"She'll open up to us soon." Catherine hoped. At first her and Sara didn't get along because both were trying to be lead female. Though after a while and working together they both realized that they could do so much better if they worked together instead of fighting and butting heads.

"I hope. Last time she was upset about something, she closed off everyone and worked non-stop." Nick closed his locker.

"Well, let's get going. I'm hungry." Greg was first to leave. Warrick was last. He just sighed and wondered how he could make things right.

Sara went home and didn't know how things have gotten so bad. And she wondered if she went to Warrick sooner with her feelings if she'd be happy right now.

* * *

**I'm finally startin to update my stories. I probably lost my touch of writing it's been so long. So I have no idea if these are even any good. But I just don't want to leave it hanging and never finish them. I hate when there's never and ending. So even if it stinks, it's going to be finished. Anyways, review!**


	5. Something to talk about

**It's been soooo long since i've updated any of my stories! I've been so busy with work and school. Sorry about the wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

Soon a week turned to a month and it was still as much if not more awkward between Warrick and Sara. She always avoided working with him and the team was starting to get suspicious. Sara and Greg got closer and she considers him one of her best friends. They were just having coffee at the diner after a tough shift.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Greg asked her while sipping his coffee and making a face. This was no Blue Hawaiian.

"Talk about what?" She had hoped that no one would notice but realized that she works with a lot of smart and observant people.

"How about that fact that you and Warrick can't even be in the same room as each other." He pointed out. "Or how you avoid working alone with him."

"Oh." She looked around. "I had hoped no one would notice but I guess that was stupid of me. Ok. If I tell you something, then will you keep it to yourself?"

"Of course!" He smiled at her and she had to laugh.

"Ok. So about a month ago, me and Warrick went out and were drinking. We got drunk and we ended up sleeping together."

"What?" He was very shocked to say the least.

"Yeah." She looked down at her coffee.

"Our own Sara Sidle had a one night stand." She glared at him. "Sorry."

"The thing is, is that I don't want it to be a one night stand. I want something more. But when I went to his apartment like a week of so later, there was another girl there and I felt so stupid."

"Did you talk to him about it?" He asked.

"When I was there. I spilled my guts and told him I didn't think it was a mistake. He was about to say something and then a girl walked out of his room dressed in only his shirt. I felt so embarrassed. You have no idea Greg." She rested her head on her hand.

"I'm sorry." He looked apologetically at her for a second and then smiled. She looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Well, now that I see how you broke your whole 'not dating co-workers rule' I'm available." He smiled cheekily at her. She laughed and shook her head. "But seriously, I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk."

"Thanks Greg. See, now that you're in the field you're so much more mature."

"Well when I have you as a mentor I can't really joke around can I?"

"Hey!" They laughed and left the diner. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am." They hugged and went home. Sara jumped in the shower and then went to bed.

Two weeks after she talked to Greg about it and it seemed that things were getting a little better.

"Hey Sar. We're all going out after shift. Want to join?" Nick asked her as they were all putting their stuff away.

"Yeah sure."

"That's the spirit Sar. Join the world of the living." Greg laughed as she lightly punched him in the shoulder and he pouted.

"Shut it Greg." She winked at him. Warrick was happy that she wasn't avoiding being in the same room with him unless it was necessary.

"Well. Shall we?" Catherine closed her locker and the others soon followed. They all went to the diner. They sat down and ordered their food. "So Sara, what's got your mood changed?"

"Blunt Catherine." Nick told her.

"What? I want to know." Catherine smiled sheepishly at Sara.

"No it's ok." She started. "I don't know. I talked to someone about what was bothering me, and after that I just moved on. I feel a lot better now."

"So you're seeing a shrink?" asked Nick with a mouth full of steak.

"Yeah. His name's Dr. Gregory Sanders." Greg added before Sara could say anything.

"Greg!" She smacked his arm lightly.

"You talked to Greg about it?" Warrick asked nervously.

Sara looked at him. Along with Greg. "Yes I did. And he was very helpful."

"I didn't say much." He admitted.

"But you were there. And you listened."

"Well of course!" He exclaimed. "My ears are always open for Sara Sidle!"

They all laughed. They finished their meals and headed to their cars to get some sleep. Everyone left but Warrick stopped Sara before she got in her car.

"You told Greg?"

"I needed someone to talk to."

"You could have talked to me."

"Yeah that worked out so well the last time. If I recall correctly, I spilled myself to you and out walks a half naked woman from your room."

"I didn't know you were going to come over!" He shouted angrily.

"You shouldn't have let me stay!"

"What was I going to do Sara? Kick you out? Say now isn't a good time because I have someone in my bed?"

"Yes! That's what you should have done! So I didn't make a fool of myself!"

"I didn't know you were there for that! You said it was a mistake!"

"Because you used us being drunk as an excuse!"

"It wasn't an excuse! It was the truth! We drank a lot that night."

"I know we did. I don't want to do this anymore." She was about to get into her car but Warrick stopped her.

"So that's it? You're over me? This whole thing is done?"

"What thing Warrick? You were obviously over me long before now."

"So you are over me."

"I didn't say that." She climbed in her car and drove away.

"This isn't how this is supposed to be." Warrick said to himself before climbing into his car and driving home.

* * *

**There! Chapter five is complete! Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Friendly advice

Soon after Warrick got home, Nick went over.

"Hey man." Warrick let Nick in and they sat on the couch and had a beer.

"What's going on?" Nick looked at his friend in concern.

Warrick sighed. "I'm going to tell you something. And you need to promise not to say anything."

"Of course."

"Me and Sara slept together. About a month ago."

Nick's jaw dropped in shock. "What?"

"We both got drunk and things were awkward. Then we met up after work one day and agreed it was a mistake. But then a week later Sara came over and pretty much told me she wanted to be with me. And then Claire walked out of my bedroom in my shirt."

"Ouch." Nick winced at the thought.

"Sara was embarrassed and got out of my place quicker than ever. I didn't even get to say anything to her." Warrick took a sip of his beer. "She talked to Greg about it and now I don't know what to do."

"How do you feel about her?"

"I care about her. I really do." Warrick looked at his friend. "But Claire is a great girl. And I like her too."

"But you can't have both."

"I know." He growled in frustration. "The night me and Sara spent together was amazing man. I mean we were both drunk but oh my God the things she can do…"

"Enough!" Nick covered his ears and made a face. "I don't need to hear anymore."

"Sorry." He chuckled embarrassingly.

"Don't play around with Sara. You don't want her, fine. You do want her, great." Nick told him. "But do not mess with her heard bro. She's like a sister to me and I don't want her hurt. Especially by my best friend."

"Yeah. Why couldn't things have been easier?"

"Because life isn't easy." Nick patted him on the back. "Especially since you want practically every girl at the crime lab wanting you."

"No way man."

"Um Catherine? Mia? Wendy? Sara?" Nick started naming.

"All right. All right. I get it."

They just hung out and drank a few beers before Nick went home. It was a week later and Greg got Sara to go out on a date with his friend John. It was at work and Sara walked into the break room. Greg jumped to his feet and went over to her.

"So? How'd it go?" He asked her.

"It was fine."

"What was fine?" Catherine asked.

"Greg talked me into going out with one of his friends. He's very nice."

"Cute?" Catherine loved hearing gossip, though Warrick didn't want to hear any of it.

"Very cute." Sara smiled. "I can see this going somewhere."

"Good. I'm happy for you."

"When are you guys hanging out again?" Greg asked.

"He wants to take me out for breakfast after shift."

"Good." Greg smiled happily.

"Are we done?" Grissom asked annoyed. "We do have cases to work."

"Sorry boss." Greg sat down. Sara sat next to Nick.

Grissom handed out assignments and they all went to get their vests and kits. Catherine and Greg were working together. Then Nick and Grissom. And Warrick and Sara. They got in the car and it was awkward.

"I'm sorry." He shocked her by saying that.

"For what?"

"For what you walked in on. When you came to my apartment."

"Warrick. Don't worry about it. It's the past."

"So you're done with me?"

"I don't understand why you keep asking me that. We haven't talked since we got into that last argument and you asked the same thing but you never tried to do anything about it."

"I care about you Sara. You know I do."

"Do I? Because you sure haven't shown it since we slept together."

Warrick sighed. "I do. It's just hard."

"Because of Claire?"

Warrick looked at her confused. He didn't know she knew her name.

"Nick told me."

"Of course he did."

"It's ok though. Because you have Claire. And now I have John."

"How much do you know about this guy?"

"Enough to know he's a very nice guy."

"Does he have a record?"

"I don't know. I didn't check. I'm not going to freak him out."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"You don't need to. I can…"

"Take care of yourself. I know." He smiled at her.

"You're a pain in the ass."

"You love me and you know it."

An awkward silence passed and Sara coughed.

"Well. How much longer until we get to the crime scene?"

"Probably half an hour."

"Ok."

They spent the next half hour just listening to the radio.


	7. Author's Note

**Authors' Note:**

**I'm sorry to anyone who's been following my stories and waiting for an update. I haven't had any access to internet for quite some time so I haven't been able to post any updates. But now that I have access again, I will be working on adding more to my stories for you all to read.**


End file.
